


retirement and pies

by randomfills (spnfanatic)



Series: Dean and the Archangels [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/U, Bottom Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post Season 15, Sort Of, Top Gabriel (Supernatural), but gabriel doesn't care, dean doesn't like distractions, dean is sensitive, dean winchester bakes pies, debriel, gabriel being a distraction, gabriel gets his way, gabriel is a foodie, spn kink prompt fill, talk of food play, will be in a more coherent series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25792069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnfanatic/pseuds/randomfills
Summary: Gabriel has a sweet tooth. Dean makes amazing pie. He might threaten Gabriel with not getting any (of the pie or something else) if he archangel doesn’t stop lounging untidily around the kitchen being a distraction but Gabriel knows an empty threat when he hears it. He gets both the pie and the cook for dessert.https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/162590.html?thread=47958302#t47958302
Relationships: Gabriel/Dean Winchester
Series: Dean and the Archangels [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871044
Comments: 17
Kudos: 49
Collections: Supernatural Kink Meme





	retirement and pies

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is my first prompt fill that is just Dean/Gabriel. Hope you enjoy. This is going to be a part of a more coherent series that will pair Dean off with other characters that he isn't normally seen with in the fandom. It'll be a combination of prompts I find from the SPN kink community, my own ideas for stories or prompts from other readers if anyone has any.

“So...is the pie ready yet, Dean-o?”

Dean turned around to see Gabriel sitting on the counter with a grin, a lollipop hanging loose from between perfect white teeth. That wasn’t the problem though. Looking Gabriel up and down, Dean narrowed his eyes, crossing his arms over the stupid pink apron Sam got him one Christmas as a joke. Aside from it being pink, it was actually kind of funny and suitable so Dean wore it. The words: _Your OPINION was not in the RECIPE_ , bold and capitalized, were still visible in the folds of the fabric.

Nope, the problem wasn’t that Gabriel was in the kitchen. The problem was that he was sitting in the kitchen in nothing but his _underwear_ , eating candy, and demanding pie of all things. Especially when they already went over that while Gabriel might still be an archangel, the kitchen was Dean’s domain and he set the rules and the first rule clearly stated: _If you’re in the kitchen, you’re fucking helping._

It didn’t say: _If you’re in the kitchen, you get to sit on the clean counters in your dirty ass underwear and demand food._

Gabriel continued to grin even as Dean glared at him, clearly amused that Dean was even the least bit annoyed. He wanted to snap out, “What?” But Gabriel decided at that moment to take the lollipop out, slowly. At any other given time the act may have been simple and innocent, but one, it came from Gabriel, and nothing was simple or innocent with him. Dean found that out years ago. And two, they haven’t had sex that morning so Dean might have been a little horny. And last but not least, Gabriel was fucking attractive. So really anything the archangel did was going to go straight to Dean’s dick, whether he wanted it to or not. 

_Fuck. Just kick the bastard out._

He fucking broke the golden rule and Dean didn’t need the distraction. He was baking apple fucking pie. And he was not going to mess this up. Because, hello! Apple. Fucking. Pie.

But goddamnit Gabe…

The angel was licking the sucker slowly, swirling his tongue around the candy like it was something else. Dean grit his teeth as Gabe noticed him tracking his movement. His lips quirked up into a wide grin, reminiscent of a cat that caught a mouse.

“What is it, Dean-o? Am I, uh,” he paused to give the lollipop another long lick, “distracting you perhaps?”

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

Before Dean could open his mouth to reply (something scathing perhaps), the timer went off and Dean whirled around, put on his mitts and opened the oven door to take the tray out. He set the pie on the cool counter and turned the oven off. He examined the pie. It looked completely fine and smelled like perfection. He sighed in relief that he hadn’t been too distracted. If Gabriel had gone much further, that would’ve been another story and Dean might have missed the timer then and he’d have to kick the archangel’s ass for that. 

Still, this wasn’t Gabriel’s first offense. There’d been a couple other times Gabriel would come into the kitchen while Dean was working and would try and distract him. He’d had instances where Gabriel would siddle up behind him and grind his dick against his ass until he had Dean gasping and moaning (and nearly cut himself that one time when he’d been preparing salad for Jess and his brother). 

Thinking back on those instances, Dean turned back around and said, “Yes the pie’s ready, but you’re _not_ getting any of this utter perfection.”

He watched with glee as the archangel’s eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. “ _What_? Why not?”

Dean raised an eyebrow. Like, really? “Do you really have to ask?” He pointed toward the rules that (said “The 10 Commandments of the Kitchen”) had been framed and hung over the refrigerator. “We went over this, Gabe, like over and over. If you’re in the kitchen, you’re helping. If you aren’t helping, then get the fuck out. It doesn’t say anywhere to distract the chef, AKA, _me_. And it certainly doesn’t say to sit around on the counters, that I just cleaned, in your gross boxers,” Dean griped.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Okay, one, my boxers aren’t _that_ dirty.” Dean couldn’t help but snort. Yeah, right. “What? It’s true. I just washed them! Anyways...so I broke a couple rules. What’s the big deal? The pie came out just fine from where I can see it. Come on, Dean-o. You can’t keep me from your amazing pie.”

“Oh I can’t?”

The archangel shook his head. “Nope.”

“And why’s that?”

Gabriel smirked and pointed the lollipop at him. “Because you’re an awesome, badass chef. And me? I’m just a lover of all things food, especially your _pie_. And together, we have the perfect, symbiotic relationship.”

The words were a perfect combination of flattery and a distraction from the argument at hand. Dean was not going to play into it, even as he felt his face grow warm. Gabriel knew he had a praise kink and damn the angel for using it against him like that. Dean narrowed his eyes and put his hands on his hips. “I know exactly what you’re up to and it ain’t gonna work, big guy,” he said.

“Oh, it ain’t, huh?” Gabriel pushed himself off the counter and walked over to Dean.

Oh fuck. The close proximity might do it though. Especially since they hadn’t had sex yet and Dean could smell the archangel’s cologne this close up. Gabriel pulled Dean into a warm embrace and Dean just let him. The archangel had him pressed against the oven, grinding their dicks together, boxer briefs and jeans the only things between bare skin. Dean moaned and bucked and Gabriel took that moment of distraction to grasp the back of his head and pull him into a desperate and sloppy kiss.

Gabriel’s lips were soft and he tasted like cherry. Dean groaned into the kiss, opening a little more when Gabriel’s tongue demanded entrance. He could feel the angel’s other hand slide under his shirt and apron to brush lightly against his bare skin. He shivered at the rush of cool air, but it was only for a moment. Gabriel was tracing lightly up his stomach until his fingers brushed against his right nipple. Dean moaned as the archangel tweaked it lightly. He’d always been pretty sensitive, especially when it came to his nipples. Fuck.

They finally broke from the kiss and Dean found himself gasping in large intakes of air. “Oh, fuck, Gabe,” he groaned as Gabriel continued to explore his body with obvious delight.

“Wanna take this back into the bedroom, _cupcake_?” Gabriel asked slyly.

Dean glared at the nickname. Like, really? Just as he was about to try and push the archangel off, Gabriel decided to grind against him again. Dean gasped as his dick throbbed. Damn it. “What was that, buttercup?” Gabriel asked between his own heavy panting. Dean felt his knees buckling. If the archangel hadn’t been holding onto him, he would probably be on the floor by now.

“Don’t...call me that,” Dean snapped. 

“How about sugar-pie then? Or babycakes?” Dean’s glare deepened. “Angel cake? Apple of my eye?”

“Do you want to get laid or not?”

“You’re no fun, Dean-o.”

“Dude, I’ve been horny all day and you just initiated something that you better fucking finish or you are seriously banned from the kitchen from now on.”

“Okay. Okay. Geez, who stepped in your jell-o this morning?”

They moved to the bedroom finally. Gabriel unceremoniously dropped Dean on the bed. If Dean hadn’t been so horny and Gabriel had been less attractive, he probably would’ve tossed the archangel out of the house a long time ago. Dean didn’t have to wait much longer before the archangel decided to pounce on him. They grappled for control for a minute, flipping the other around, until Dean, unsurprisingly, found himself laying on his belly with Gabriel sitting on his back, his face smug and eyes twinkling with mischief.

He leaned over to kiss Dean on his neck. Dean turned his head so that he had a better angle, as he trailed feather light kisses up and down the exposed skin. “You know, I think you’re wearing too many layers, Dean-o,” Gabriel whispered into his ear, hot breath tickling his earlobe causing him to shiver.

“Then you better do s-something about it,” Dean gasped.

Gabriel snapped his fingers and they were both naked. Perks of being with an archangel. Didn’t have to worry about something as simple and distracting as _clothes_. If Dean’s upstairs brain was working at its full capacity, he’d probably think of better use of those powers but right now…

Gabriel was licking a long stripe down the back of his neck and Dean, well...holy crap. He never realized he was _that_ sensitive. He gripped the bedspread under him, arching up. 

“Geez, Dean-o, you really are sensitive,” Gabriel was murmuring into his ear.

Yeah. No shit.

He could feel his dick getting harder pressed between him and the bed. It fucking throbbing. “Wonder where else you’re sensitive…” Gabriel’s hands started trailing down along the sides of his stomach and Dean let out a groan. He was fucking ticklish there but that wasn’t new to the archangel. Gabriel was just playing with him at this point, like he was a finely tuned violin. Damn it, why did Dean have to be attracted to the sadistic angel? He felt one of Gabriel’s hands slip under him to grip his dick. Dean moaned at the sensitivity. Fuck. Gabriel gave one hard pull, and Dean felt a shudder pass through him.

The archangel’s other hand slid up to tweak his left nipple. Dean gasped at the pleasure of being played with on both ends. After another minute of toying with him, Gabriel carefully climbed off and positioned himself between Dean’s spread legs. Dean shuddered at the familiar nudge of the archangel’s achingly large cock pressed against his hole. He could hear Gabriel groan softly as he rubbed his dick against his ass.

“Fuck, d-don’t foget the lube, Gabe,” Dean gasped.

“Shit, you’re right,” Gabriel groaned and snapped his fingers. 

Suddenly Dean felt his asshole leaking with warm fluid. “Really?”

Gabriel shrugged. “What’s the point of having these cool archangel powers if I can’t do stuff like that every once in a while?” He wasted no time in slowly pushing his dick in.

Dean groaned in pleasure. “That’s called abuse of power, you dick.”

Gabriel pushed in all the way, and waited a moment for Dean to adjust. Once he was good and comfortable, Gabriel started to slowly fuck in and out of him. It felt really freaking good. “Complain one more time and I’m gagging you.”

Dean knew a challenge when he heard one. He opened his mouth to retort, but Gabriel’s dick bumped his prostate and he gasped at the sudden pleasure. “That’s what I thought.”

As Gabriel fucked in and out of him, he reached under his stomach and gripped Dean’s own hard dick. Dean moaned as he began to stroke him, matching pace. “Yeah, that’s it, Dean-o,” Gabriel whispered. “Fuck, you look so good, writhing under me.”

Soon, Gabriel was fucking into him faster and faster, his breath getting heavier. Dean moaned as he bumped into his prostate again and again. He was on the edge of his own orgasm when he felt Gabriel release his load inside him. The archangel groaned, jerking Dean’s dick, hard one last time. And Dean gasped, as an explosion of pleasure engulfed him. He collapsed down on the mattress, riding the high of a satisfying orgasm.

They lay next to each other for a few minutes, sweaty and tired, but also happy and sated.

Then, Gabriel rolled over to his side, facing Dean. “What?” Dean asked, a little wary of the wide grin he was sporting.

“How about some of that pie now?”

Dean very nearly groaned. “We just finish having sex and you’re _hungry_?”

“Well...yeah,” Gabriel said. “You telling me you’re not?”

Dean rolled his eyes. “I mean, I haven’t had any breakfast, so I could probably eat-”

“Great! It’s settled then! Pie for lunch,” Gabriel declared.

“Since when is pie lunch food?”

“Since always. Come on, Dean-o. This is us you’re talking about.”

“Fine. Just one slice each though,” Dean said.

“Great!” Gabriel snapped his fingers and two slices of the apple pie that Dean baked earlier appeared on a plate.

Dean looked down at the plate before reaching over to grab one of the slices. Gabriel’s hand shot forward to grab his arm. Dean looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Hang on a second, Dean-o. I want to try something first,” Gabriel said.

“Okay. What?”

Gabriel’s eyes gleamed with mischief. “Ever had anyone eat pie off you before?”

**THE END**


End file.
